The present invention relates to air treatment systems, and more particularly to a portable room air filtering system.
Air treatment systems have grown in popularity in recent years. A growing concern for health and an increased recognition of the risks associated with unclear air are largely responsible for this trend. For example, airborne pollutants can cause or contribute to a number of respiratory problems, including respiratory infections, asthma, and allergies. Additionally, some airborne pollutants can cause undesirable odors. While air treatment systems are available in a wide variety of designs, a conventional air treatment system includes a blower that moves air through a filter element. The blower and filter element are typically contained in a unitary housing and are arranged with the blower either drawing or pushing air through the filter element. A number of different filter elements with different filtering characteristics are commercially available. For example, particulate filters are available to remove particulate matter from air. A conventional particulate filter includes a substance, such as fiberglass or electret-type media, that traps particulate matter as air is passed therethrough. Another example, odor filters are available to remove odors from the air. A conventional odor filter includes activated carbon, or activated charcoal, which removes pollutants from the air primarily by adsorption.
Conventional air treatment systems suffer from a number of problems. First, the systems are inherently noisy. The sound of air moving through the system and the noise generated by the blower motor are primary contributors to the noise level of the system. The noise level of the blower can be reduced by utilizing a quieter motor. However, quieter motors typically increase the cost of the system. The noise level of the moving air can be reduced by lowering the velocity at which it moves through the system. This can be done by increasing the size of the air flow path or by lowering the volume of air moved through the system. Larger air flow paths require larger housings and therefore increase the overall size of the system. Lower air volumes can reduce the overall effectiveness of the system. Second, conventional air treatment systems are often difficult to incorporate into the home or office. To obtain acceptable treatment capacity, air treatment systems are typically relatively large. Due to their size, it is often difficult to find room for an air treatment system. In some rooms, it is desirable for the system to rest upon the floor and in others it is desirable for system to mount to the wall. Conventional systems do not have the ability to meet both of these desires. Third, filter elements require periodic replacement. Consumers often forget when it is time to replace the filter and may find it difficult to replace the filter when they do remember.